Prom With Me?
by anna.ahn
Summary: Entah ada angin apa ketika Minki, sang superstar mengajaknya pergi di Prom. Apakah ini seperti taruhan seperti yang di drama - drama itu? Kim Jonghyun x Choi Minki / JREN / Nu'est/ Produce 101's Fanfic. Extra Eunki & Gunhee. RnR Please.


**Promp With You?**

Kim Jonghyun x Choi Minki

Produce 101 as extra

Aku memandangnya dari jauh, sang super star. Sangat lucu, mengingat aku dan sang super star

berada pada tingkat yang sama, namun kami sangat berbeda. Namanya Minki, Choi MInki lebih

tepatnya. Memiliki tubuh yang bagus, dan wajah yang cantik, tentu saja ia menjadi primadona di

sekolah ini.

"Kim Jonghyun?" Aku mendangar namaku di panggil, aku mendongak, mendapti Minki berdiri di

hadapanku sambil tersenyum.

"Choi Minki?" ia tertawa, sangat manis.

"Kupikir kau tidak tau namaku. Hihi, " Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui namamu.

Aku tersenyum canggung, "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ayo temani aku ke prompt weekend ini," ucapnya dengan ceria dan senyuman lebar.

Apa ini? Bagaiman amungkin seorang Choi Minki mengajak School's geek untuk pergi ke promp

bersamanya.

"Ah! Kau sudah memiliki seseorang untuk diajak pergi ya? Harusnya aku mengetahui itu. Maafkan

aku," Aku saja tidak ingin datang ke promp yang akan diadakan 3 hari lagi itu.

Minki mulai berbalik, "Tunggu," ia menoleh.

"Aku belum memiliki pasangan untuk kuajak ke prom. Aku mau pergi bersamamu," Ujarku.

Minki tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian memberikan secarik kertas padaku, "Itu nomorku, segera

hubungi ya," Aku tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk, kali ini benar - benar membiarkan Minki

berlalu.

Aku membaca secarik kertas yang ada di tanganku, menghafal deretan nomer itu sebelum

memasukkanya ke kantung blazer ku.

Keesekokannya, 2 hari menuju promp, tadi malam, aku memutuskan utnuk tidak menghubungi Minki.

Aku masih merasa janggal dengan kejadian kemarin. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, aku

merasakan tatapan orang - orang, membuatku semakin minder saja. "Bukankah itu yang diajak Minki

ke promp? Yakin Minki mau bersamanya? Lihatlah kacamata dan poninya, bagaimana mungkin Minki

mengajaknya ke promp," aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku mendengar celotehan orang orang di

samping ku.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku tadi malam?" Minki sudah duduk di tempat dudukku.

"Yang kemarin itu serius?" Tanyaku.

Ia berdiri, membiarkan aku duduk di tempatku. "Tentu saja serius. Untuk apa aku bercanda,"

"Bukan karena taruhan?" aku memicingkankan mataku. Ia terdiam.

Minki menunduk, memainkan ujung blazer seragamnya, "Ya sudah, Kau tidak perlu datang ke promp

bersamaku," dan ia pergi ke tempat duduknya.

Saat istirahat, aku pikir orang - orang tidak lagi membicarakanku, namun ternyata salah,

"Lihat, seorang seperti dia berani menolak Minki," "Kupikir dia mengerti bahwa ia tidak pantas

untuk Minki," "Lagi pula, bagaimana mungkin Minki mau bersamanya,"

Aku tidak peduli, suka - suka mereka sajalah mengatai aku apa. Toh itu memang benar, bagaimana

mungkin Minki mau denganku. Mungkin tebakanku benar, mungkin aku hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan

oleh Minki dan kawan - kawan nya.

xxxxxxx

1 Hari sebelum hari promp tiba, kali ini orang - orang tidak lagi mennggunjingkan ku. Anehnya,

kenapa tidak ada omongan mengenai MInki atau pasangan baru Minki. Apa Minki tidak mengajak

orang lain ke promp? apa ia akan pergi sendiri ke promp? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Minki sama sekali tidak melirik ke bangku ku seharian ini. kulihat Matanya sembab. Kenapa? Apa

karena ku?

Pulang sekolah, aku melihat Minki pulang dengan kawan - kawanya, sesekali mereka melirikku, Ada

apa? Kenapa?

xxxxxxxxx

Hari Promp, aku benar - benar memutuskan untuk tidak pergi. Untuk apa aku pergi, aku juga tidak

memiliki pasnagan dan teman kesana. Lebih baik di rumah, menghabiskan waktu bermain game. Baru

saja aku menyelesaikan satu level, pintu rumahku di ketuk, aku membukanya dan menemukan Eunki

dan Gunhee, kawan - kawan Minki.

"Kalian?"

"AStaga, lihat dia Gunhee-ya. Bagiamana mungkin ia masih berdandan seperti ini. Memang

keputusan kita untuk kesini sangat tepat,"

Aku memandang mereka heran. Mereka mendorongku masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, untung sempat

menutup pintu.

"Mana kamarmu?" Aku menunjuk ke salah satu pintu, dan dengan seenaknya mereka masuk ke kamarku.

"Hei Hei, Ada apa? Kenapa kalian kesini?"

"Astaga, Minki sudah menunggumu untuk menjemputnya dan kau disini masih dengan kaos dan celana

pendek. Apa kau mau pergi ke promp dengan pakaian begitu?" aku melirik tubuhku yang hanya

menggunakan t-shirt oversized dan celana pendek selutut.

"AKu tidak akan pergi ke promp. Untuk apa?"

Mereka kini membongkar lemari pakaianku. "Hei, aku bilang aku tidak akan pergi ke promp,"

"Dan melewatkan kesempatan menghabiskan waktu dengan Minki?"

Aku duduk di kasurku, "Jangan bercanda, bagaimana mungkin Minki mau pergi bersamaku,"

Gunhee melemparkan 1 kemeja putih dan 1 stel tux hitam ke sampingku.

"Minki serius ingin pergi ke promp bersamamu. Jadi lebih baik kau segera berganti bajumu,"

Mereka menarikku ke kamar mandi dan memberikan pakaian yang telah mereka pilih. 15 menit aku

sudah keluar dengan setelah hitam. Mereka mendudukkan ku di kursi, dan entah kapan tiba - tiba

di tangan mereka telah ada persenjataan untuk mendandani ku. Dua kancing kemejaku di buka, poni

ku mereka naikkan dan tentu saja mengganti kacamata bulatku dengan kaca mata yang lebih cool.

Aku menolak mereka memaikan contact lens padaku, untungnya. Terakhir mereka memoleskan lip balm

dan menyemprotkan parfume, yang entah milik siapa ku tubuhku.

xxxxxxxxx

Mereka menggeretku keluar dari rumah, Di depan rumahku telah terparkir sebuah sedan hitam,

mungkin yang tadi mengantarkan Eunki dan Gunhee ke rumah ku. Mereka membuka pintu belakang

mobil dan mendorongku untuk duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Langsung jalan pak," Seru Eunki sebelum menutup pintu dan melajukan mobil.

Aku melirik kesamping, mendapati bahwa aku tidak sendirian di dalam mobil ini. Di sampingku,

Minki duduk dengan tenang. Kemeja hitam dipadu vest dan celana putih membuatnya semakin

menawan. Yang mengejutkan ku adalh rambut Minki yang ditata sedemikian rupa dengan poni yang

membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Maaf," Minki berucap lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanya ku heran.

"Membuat Eunki dan Gunhee Memaksamu pergi ke promp bersama ku. Harusnya aku tau, kamu memang

tidak ingin pergi bersama,"

"Bukan begitu," ujarku.

"Iya, aku tau, bagaiman amungkin seorang Kim Jonghyun mau denganku. Bodoh ya aku,"

"Minki dengarkan aku," Aku menarik tangan nya dan menggenggamnya.

Minki menoleh, menatapku dengan mata bundarnya, aku terperangkap lagi, "Maaf aku menolak mu

waktu itu. Aku tidak yakin bahwa aku orang yang pantas untuk mendampingi mu di promp. You are a

super star. Semua orang ingin bersama mu. Aku siapa? aku hanya anak introvert yang suka duduk

di belakang dengan game atau anime. Mana mungkin aku percaya bahwa kau mengajakku ke promp,"

Minki menyandarkan punggungnya, Ia menatap kedepan, Tangan nya masih ku genggam. "Tapi aku tau

siapa JR," serunya senang.

AKu terkejut, menatap Minki yang raut wajahnya menunjukkan raut kebanggaan.

Belum sempat aku bertanya, Mobil telahr berhenti, rupanyakami telah sampai di tempat promp.

"So, Jr. Dont you want to court me in?" Tawar minki.

Aku tersenyum. Dengan segera aku keluar dari mobil dan bergerak mebuka pintu disisi Minki. Aku

mengulurkan tangan kedalam dan disambut oleh genggaman tangan Minki. Dengan tangan saling

bertaut, kami memasuki ruang promp.

END (?)


End file.
